


Paranoid Android

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 2 of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence in later installments. Updates to the series biweekly.Akechi encounters Kurusu and his group in the hallway, and tries to make the situation less awkward. Instead, it gets even more awkward.





	Paranoid Android

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this part is short due to the fact that I wrote the narrative to be a oneshot initially, and divided parts into timeskips. I changed my mind when the work got extensively long.

After he had his gear packed and properly -  _ meticulously _ \- organized, Akechi set out into the hallway to find two familiar voices speaking and two new ones.

 

He knew it’d be awkward just to walk past, since he was so obviously interested in Kurusu earlier. (He would have to beat himself over his lack of subtlety later that night). So, Akechi resolved to strike up  _ some _ sort of conversation about whatever they were talking. He didn’t really hear anything coherent until a shrill voice said something about pancakes. Akechi knew about pancakes, and he was sure Kurusu’s friends enjoyed them - perhaps he could just say something agreeable about how good pancakes are and make his merry way.

 

But that obviously didn’t work.

 

It was awkward. Akechi was  _ sure  _ he heard something about pancakes, and he just made a  _ fool  _ of himself in front of the shallow-looking friends of Kurusu, goddamned  _ Kurusu  _ surrounding himself with punks and ditzy girls to possibly control them into doing what he wanted. Akechi was highly suspicious of the dark-haired boy, who clearly had some sort of ambition in his mind to accomplish and the cunning to go through with it. It didn’t help that Kurusu was so smug and snarky while he spoke earnest words - it felt like Kurusu was trying to  _ pull  _ something out of Akechi, trying to get what he  _ wanted  _ from the detective.

 

“O-oh, am I mistaken?” he said, a bit flustered from the humiliation of being looked down on by Kurusu’s airhead friends. “I thought I heard you say something about delicious pancakes.” he tried to mend.

 

Sakamoto looked down on Akechi with a confused look while he bounced his bad leg idly, “U-uhm… What’re ya talkin’ about?”

  
Akechi looked to Kurusu, who shook his head in reply.  _ Are you fucking kidding me? Am I an idiot?!  _ Akechi internally screamed as he apologized to the group and walked down the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Climbing Up The Walls in 2 weeks... the 7th of February.
> 
> (Also, I realized that my progress is only about 40% done songwise, so shoot. There’s one song that has a lot of parts in particular that’s slowed me down...)


End file.
